deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skips vs Master Roshi
Skips vs Master Roshi is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. The battle including Skips from Regular Show vs Master Roshi from Dragon Ball Z. Interlude Wiz: We all know that everyone dies someday, but what if people were able to live an eternal life where they never die. Boomstick: With the ability known as immortality, it becomes possible. There are people with this ability such as Skips, the yeti who works at a park-''' Wiz: And Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Skips Wiz: In a regular world that is anything, but regular, at a High School, a student named Walks was getting enrolled after being expelled from multiple schools, because of violence. Boomstick: And within a few minutes of being enrolled, some guy with stars for eyes named Gareth introduced him to some group of giant talking babies! Wiz: That group of babies are known as the Guardians of Eternal Youth, and Gareth is their messenger. Boomstick: Then some other giant baby named Klorgbane came over to them, and threatened them. He and Walks almost started a fight, but then the Headmaster stopped them. Damn it, don’t you hate it when that happens, Wiz? Wiz: Moving on, the battle was being rescheduled, during lunch time, a girl named Mona invited Walks to sit with her. He became interested in her, and then learned that she didn’t like boys who fight, so he had to pretend he wasn’t going to fight Klorgbane. Boomstick: So, while being in some sort of bestiality relationship-''' Wiz: Boomstick! This is a cartoon with magic realism, Walks is considered a human to everyone except the audience. '''Boomstick: Are you saying you support bestiality?! Wiz: No! That’s not what it is! Boomstick: Then what is it? Wiz: Forget it. Boomstick: I thought so. Anyway, while Walks was getting laid, he also had to prepare for the fight with Klorgbane. Wiz: The Guardians of Eternal Youth had the fight scheduled for him and Klorgbane, but unfortunately, it was on the same night as prom. Boomstick: At the prom, Walks had to find a way to sneak out of the prom to fight Klorgbane. Wiz: Unfortunately, Klorgbane got tired of waiting, and crashed the prom. Because of the situation, Mona told Walks it was okay for him to fight. The Guardians gave him gauntlets known as the fists of justice, so he could fight Klorgbane, because he’s immortal. Boomstick: Walks did end up defeating Klorgbane, and everyone was saved, for the exception of Mona, (starts crying) who died. Wiz: Don’t start Boomstick. Boomstick: (Continues crying) I can’t help it, that was just so feel heavy! Wiz: Anyway, after many rough years, Walks was taken to see Gareth and the Guardians and they told him they wanted to turn him into an immortal, so that he could defeat Klorgbane every 157 years. He accepted the offer, and was asked for a name to be reborn as. He chose the name “Skips”, because skipping is what him and Mona used to do. Boomstick: As Skips, he is now a worker at a park, and is friends with all of his co-workers. Wiz: As a worker at the park, many disasters happen that him and the rest of the workers need to take care of. He has many skills such as bowling, where he is capable of getting multiple strikes, he is also good at playing the bass, and even video games, which he finds too easy. Boomstick: He is also capable of fixing multiple things, for the exception of computers. Wiz: Even though he doesn’t do well with computers, he is still extremely intelligent, he once replaced a guy’s arm with a new one after he lost his real one. He also has superhuman strength, he is able to punch a hole into a punching bag, and he once killed Rigby in an arm wrestle. Skips has some weaponry, such as his sledgehammer which he once threw at a computer which actually fixed it, he also has a crossbow which he never really used, but he still has it. Boomstick: And best of all are his gauntlets the babies let him use. Wiz: The fists of Justice are capable of punching immortal beings into the stratosphere. Boomstick: Damn, I want those gauntlets now. Wiz: Despite the power he has, he still has his big weakness, not only is he not very good with technology, but his big weak point is his fingers. He once tried to move Pops' harpsichord, but Rigby closed the lid by mistake giving him serious injury, making the fists of justice unable to be used. Although, if his fingers are not hurt, he is worthy of fighting. Skips: Let’s Bowl! Master Roshi Wiz: Hundreds of years before Goku was ever born, martial arts was still a thing. Martial artist Roshi was under the training of Master Mutaito. While under the training, he was the very first to climb all the way to the top of the Korin Tower, where he met and was trained by the legendary Korin. Boomstick: Wait, he's a cat though, back then did cats have pet humans? Looks like I bought that time machine for nothing, I don't want to be a cat's pet! Wiz: Korin is a different kind of cat who is actually over 800 years old. Anyway, It took Roshi 3 years to finally catch him and obtain a mystical water known as the sacred water, which was rumored to increase the speed and strength of one person. Boomstick: While under the training, he also got a rival named Shen, who later became his buddy, but they were rivals first. Wiz: Soon a namekian named King Piccolo came in and began a rampage. Roshi and Shen helped out Mutaito when fighting him. Boomstick: Unfortunately, the three of them were not powerful enough to defeat him. Although Mutaito luckily had that special technique known as the Evil Containment Wave which sealed him away, but that also costed him his life. Wiz: After losing their master, Shen and Roshi took their separate ways with Shen now being a villain. Roshi left as others were being killed, but soon Mutaito returned to him with a way to defeat King Piccolo. They succeeded and Mutaito died again, but King Piccolo was sealed in the deepest depths of the ocean to where he could never be released. Soon after, Master Roshi began his own Martial Arts school known as Turtle school, there he instructed people such as Ox-King and Gohan 50 years later. Boomstick: Wait, he trained Goku's son before Goku was even born?! Wiz: No, that Gohan is Goku's grandfather who he named his son after. Anyway, Master Roshi had also invented an energy wave known as the Kamehameha Wave. Boomstick: Come on Wiz, we all know it as Kame-hame-ha! Wiz: Roshi soon met Goku many years later, and he taught him how to use. Boomstick: He also gave him the Flying Nimbus, because he can't use it, because he's a damn pervert. Wiz: That is true, but that is not going to help in this fight, but what will help him is his techniques, he is able to fire ki blasts, which are basic energy waves. He is also able to use the Jan Ken Fist, which is basically a rock, paper, scissors way of attacking. Boomstick: Even when he is drunk, he is still able to fight, he can do the Drunken fist! He can catch someone off guard and hit them. Wiz: Not only that, he also has his afterimage technique, where he moves so quickly, that an image of him is left behind. He also has his thunder attack, known as the Thunder Shock Surprise, which according to Yamcha, this technique turns all the energy in the user's body into 20,000 volts of electricity. And best of all is his transformation, known as his MAX Power form. Boomstick: Looks like someone is on steroids. Wiz: No, his energy just increases and he is able to perform his signature attack, the MAX Power Kamehameha. Also in that form, he has the Turtle School Ultimate Fist where he rushes at a high speed, then he knocks his opponent up in the air with a left-handed uppercut. After that, he jumps up and follows with a headbutt from left to right, a straight headbutt, and then he makes a headbutt again from the left to the right, making the foe almost falling down to the ground again. Then, he uses a hammer like strike with his both hands which sends his opponent down making them fall into the ground, inflicting a great amount of damage. Boomstick: If he gets to use Kamehameha, I'm going to use it, I'm out of here to do it. Wiz: Boomstick! It's not going to work, you've tried it over 9000 times, let's at least get through this battle, then you can try all you want. Boomstick: I'm telling you Wiz, it's going to work. Wiz: Anyway, Master Roshi may seem powerful, but he also has his downside. First off, he has the inability to fly, unlike most characters from his universe, but that's not all, he has difficulty staying in this MAX Power form, because of his age. Boomstick: So the steroids just wear off? Wiz: He is not on Steroids! Anyway, for an old man though, he still has potential. Master Roshi: But, you know, my lessons don't come free. You must find me a young gal! It's the only way I can start training you. Death Battle Over at the park where Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost work, a portal opened up and Master Roshi fell out of it, and landed on the ground. Roshi: Where am I? Mordecai and Rigby noticed Roshi coming out of the portal. Mordecai: Did you see that? Rigby: Yeah I did. Mordecai: I think we should tell the others about this. Rigby: Nah, this happens all the time. Mordecai: (Punches Rigby) Rigby: Ow, fine we’ll tell them. Mordecai and Rigby left as Roshi explored the area, he then saw a woman walking by which grabbed his attention, so he went over to see her. Roshi was about to grab hold of her, but then he heard a voice. Skips: I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Roshi turned to Skips. Roshi: Who are you? Skips: My name is Skips, and I work here, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Roshi: I don’t think so, I am a martial artist, and I will fight you. Skips: You are challenging me? Roshi: (Sees the woman walking away) Yes, if I win, you will let me do whatever I want to that lady. Skips: You shouldn’t be like that, if you’re not going to leave, I will have to fight you. Skips and Roshi both got into fighting position and faced each other. FIGHT!! Master Roshi ran over to Skips and threw a punch toward his face, but Skips grabbed hold of his arm and threw him. Skips then went over to him and started punching him in the face. Roshi got up and dodged one of his punches and threw some ki blasts at him. Skips was able to take the hits, and let the ki blasts hit him as he went over to him and was about to grab him, but Roshi used his afterimage technique which made him move so quickly that he left an image of himself behind. Skips: I see what you’re doing. Skips threw a punch from behind him and it hit Roshi knocking him on the ground again. Roshi got back up and hit him with his cane, then he got prepared for his Kamehameha. Roshi: Kamehameha!! Roshi fired the kamehameha at Skips and it succeeded in hitting him. Skips was on the ground, and Roshi was getting ready to attack him again, but Skips got back up and was prepared to take more hits if he had to. Skips and Roshi started repeatedly throwing punches at each other. Roshi soon caught him by surprise and threw a punch that made him fall to the ground. Skips was about to be hit in the face again, but then he pulled out his sledgehammer and hit Roshi in the stomach with it. Skips then threw it at him, but Roshi got up and destroyed it with a ki blast before it could hit him. Roshi then started to act drunk, so he could try and psych him out. Skips: (Walks over to him and picks him up) You’re not actually drunk. Skips threw him again, but before Roshi hit the ground he fired another kamehameha. Skips was able to take the hit, but he was injured, he then pulled out his crossbow and started shooting arrows at him, but they were not very effective. Roshi fired another ki blast destroying the crossbow. Roshi then had his hands out and started firing volts of energy at Skips. Skips couldn’t do anything about it, and the lightning bolts continued hitting him, until Roshi stopped after about 20,000 volts hitting him. Skips was unable to move, because his whole body had been electrocuted. Roshi: I think I have you now. Skips fell to the ground, but he wasn’t giving up just yet. Skips: This can’t be over. Skips got up, but had difficulty hitting Roshi, because of the electrocution. While Skips would try and punch Roshi, the punches would all be dodged as ki blasts continued firing at him. Skips was starting to feel hopeless, but then he had an idea, he saw that Roshi was running out of ki energy. Skips: Why don’t you start hitting me with that cane of yours again? Roshi: I don’t see why not. Roshi got his cane ready to hit Skips, but Skips grabbed hold of the cane while it was about to hit him. Skips pulled on the cane, making Roshi fall over, then Skips fell over and landed on Roshi. Roshi: This is not how it will end! Roshi punched Skips into the air and he started powering up. Skips: This isn’t good. Roshi soon powered up enough and transformed into his MAX Power form. After that, Roshi dashed over to Skips, then knocked him up in the air and performed an uppercut. After that, he jumps up and followed with three headbutts, then he made another headbutt, making him almost fall down to the ground. Then, he used a hammer like strike with his both hands which sent Skips down making them fall into the ground. Roshi: Looks like I have won. Roshi was about to walk away, but then he saw the Guardians of Eternal Youth arriving at the park. Roshi: What kind of world is this, flying babies? The Guardians went over to Skips, and handed him the Fists of Justice. Guardian: I think you are going to need these. Skips saw that the guardians had the gauntlets and he took them from them. Skips then put them on as the guardians left. Skips: It’s not over yet. Skips had his fists ready to hit Roshi, but Roshi was still capable of dodging his attacks due to his power increasing. Roshi took advantage of his ability to dodge his attacks and got another Kamehameha prepared to attack Skips. He was preparing for the MAX Power Kamehameha. Roshi:Kame-Hame-Ha!! Roshi fired the Kamehameha wave, and sure enough, it was going to do a good amount of damage to Skips, but he blocked the kamehameha with the Fists of Justice. Roshi: How is that possible? Skips: It’s over for you. Skips started running over to Roshi, while that was happening, Roshi continued firing ki blasts at him, but Skips kept reflecting them with the Fists of Justice. Skips soon made it over to Roshi and the two of them both threw punches at the same time. The two punches hit each other, and after that Roshi’s hand was to injured to be used, he then tried throwing another punch at Skips, but Skips had blocked that one as well and it had the same effect, then Roshi ran out of energy and turned back into his base form. Roshi: No, not now, this can’t be! Skips: I’m sorry I have to do this, but people like you are not allowed in this park. Skips got his punch ready, and Roshi saw that it was over for him. Skips punched Roshi in the stomach and it made a hole through him. Blood started coming out of Roshi’s mouth and he soon fell to the ground and couldn’t get back up. Skips: Hope you learned your lesson about harassing women. I better get rid of this. Skips walked away to get some tools to move the body, so he left it on the ground for him to go back and move. K.O.!! Mordecai and Rigby came back over to where they found Roshi, and brought Benson along with them. Benson: What? There's no portal, just a dead body! Rigby: But... Mordecai: We swear, there was a portal and that dead guy came out of it. Benson: I don't care, get rid of that body now or you're fired! Results Boomstick: Now I really want those gauntlets! Wiz: Yes, those gauntlets would be very handy if you were to get in a real fist fight, but that was not all the reason why Skips won this battle. Boomstick: Master Roshi may have had the speed advantage, and more experience, but it was nothing compared to Skips' IQ or his durability. Wiz: Skips happens to be far more durable than Roshi. He once survived a Death Punch, which is designed to kill people for all we know, because it is from Death Kwon Do, which is made for inner Darkness. Also, none of Roshi's techniques were anything compared to the Fists of Justice which are capable of hitting someone into the stratosphere on someone like Klorgbane, who can only be hurt by those gauntlets. Boomstick: Skips really saw through Roshi on this battle. Wiz: The winner is Skips. Trivia *Cameos **Mordecai **Rigby **Benson Who do you want to win? Skips Master Roshi Did you agree with the outcome of this battle? Yes No I don't know Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016